Run in with Danger
by LiveLaughLove311
Summary: For the first few days she watched her back, after a week she got comfortable, and by the time a month rolled around she was certain that he wasn't coming back.  Boy, was she wrong.  Joker/OC


**Authors note!- Hello everyone(if there is anyone reading this)! Well, I hit a mental snag with my other story, so it is currently on hiatus. This story, however, is something I have been throwing around for awhile. One night, I was laying in bed and it just came to me. Well, the ending did anyway. So, I am currently building the story around that. I will admit, I am not a very good updater, but I will try my best to upload every week. Though, next week I have band camp all week from 8 in the morning to 5 at night, but I'll try to squeeze it in somewhere. So, enough of me babbling, onward with the story! (By the way, I don't have a beta, so I used spell check)**

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I won Batman, I do not. If I did, I would have millions and I wouldn't be posting fanfics on here…_

Start

Gracelynn Cambell was walking down the street in the Narrows. It was dark and deserted. She knew she shouldn't be walking down the Narrows by herself at night, but she had no choice. Her boyfriend had just kicked her out to make room for his newest woman, this one she was pretty sure, was a hooker. So, here she was, walking down the Narrows by herself, at night, with all of her possessions. Not good considering the depression was still really bad down here and people would do anything for money. Not to mention that the police were still trying to round up all of the people who broke out of Arkham when Dr. Crane released his toxin. So, all in all, this was not a good situation to be in. To top everything off, Gracelynn was a pretty girl. The kind guys would come on to in bars. She had long, black hair that was straight as a board, bright green eyes, and was thin but curvy.

Gracelynn was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the men until it was too late. There was one behind her, staying back about half a block, but following her all the same. Then she noticed the one in front, walking very slowly towards her and making eye contact to the man behind her. She knew she was screwed. She knew self defense and she could take down fully grown men, but these guys were easily 6'3 and they were stocky. There was no way she could take them both. She made a sharp turn down an alley way and watched as both men turned to follow her. She realized too late that she had gone down an alley that went to a dead end. She was trapped.

She got to the end of the alley and turned to face the men. They had wicked grins on their faces and one pulled out a knife. "Hey babe, we wanna have some fun." One of the men said. They got closer and one pinned her against the wall. As he lifted her dress and tucked it into her underwear, they all heard a cackle from somewhere overhead. They all looked up and saw a man dressed in a purple suit with a green vest descending a ladder and coming towards them. He jumped and landed right beside the men. Gracelynn almost fainted. She recognized him from the news. This was The Joker. The man who had been terrorizing Gotham, and truth be told, she also had a little crush on him. She could see his makeup and his scars as he started to speak. "You know what I really hate?" He pulled out his own knife as the men shook their heads no. "I really hate rape. Men who have to rape women to get what they want are _pathetic._" All of the sudden, he started stalking towards the men and they backed off quickly. They tried to turn to run but The Joker easily took them both down and killed them. "Like I said, _pathetic._" He said as the blood drained from their bodies.

Gracelynn was so scared that she hadn't moved a muscle. Her dress was still stuck in her underwear and she was still trembling being thankful that the joker showed up. It had completely slipped her mind that he was a murderer, at the moment, she was just considering him her savior. He turned and walked back towards her, wiping the blood off his knife as her went. He stood looking at her for a minute, before reaching out to touch her. He pulled her dress out of her underwear and put it back down. Gracelynn finally found that she could move and speak. "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"I already _told you_, rapists are pathetic to me." He answered.

"So, you're just gonna let me go?" she asked another question. The joker looked at her and laughed.

"For now. But remember _toots_ that I _am_ the joker. You will be seeing me again, and next time, I might not be so….generous. Bye, _Gracelynn_" With that, he was gone.

Gracelynn stood in shock wondering how he knew who she was. After about ten minutes of standing there, she picked up her things and continued walking. She finally got to her apartment on the outskirts of the narrows. She had kept it because she figured her relationship with Jared wouldn't last long. When she entered her apartment, she didn't notice anything out of place. She put her clothes away and walked back out into the living room when she noticed the paper. There was a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She opened it and read it out loud. "Remember, I will be back." There was also a joker card with it. Gracelynn thought `Great, I've made myself the clown prince of Gotham's newest obsession.` Then, she fell onto the couch in a dead faint.

A/N- See that little button down there? You should push it and tell me how the story is so far. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, rude comments are not….Reviews make me happy!


End file.
